1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hand-held washcloth device for washing and scrubbing the body, while initiating bubbles. More particularly, to a hand-held device which by capturing a washing article within and blowing into it to create the bubbles. The invention permits washing body parts while enjoying the bubbles during showering or bathing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various devices and types of washcloths for body washing while engaging a bar of soap or detergents have been invented. Even though these inventions may be suitable for specific individuals to which they address, they function differently from the present invention. The instant invention uses a washing article to generate bubbles while taking a shower or a bath. The difficulty with some prior art is reaching the back of a person with ease, another is that they usually are used for scrubbing with a bar of soap and the result is like using a conventional washcloth with a soap in it that might slip out and does not create the necessary bubbles for soaping and enjoyment. Additionally, conventional bathing with bubbles, results in wasting a lot of water, time and energy. One more problem that some of prior art inventions do not solve is that when the soap gets small and hard to handle, they dispose of it, which creates another problem which is the waste of our recourses and not fully getting the results of cleaning that one is after, not mentioning the hazards of slipping on a bar of soap. My invention solves all these problems and adds the joy of taking a shower with bubbles or a bath with easier, faster and more economical method.
A object of the present invention, is to provide a hand-held washcloth for washing and scrubbing body parts and capturing a washing article therein that creates bubbles and adds to the ease of washing and enjoyment to taking a bubble shower or bath.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a hand-held device for washing and scrubbing the body parts therewith and for capturing a washing article that is simple to manufacture and use.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a hand-held device for washing the body parts therewith and for capturing a washing article that is time saving when used, and prevents waste of our resources, such as water and the washing articles. It is also safe to use.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a hand-held washcloth for washing and scrubbing body parts and for capturing a washing article, such as, soap, other washing and bubbling agents or both. The washcloth includes a balloon like body with a void inside, and an opening on one side for inserting and removing the washing article and blowing air into the body to inflate it, while holding it by the neck. This body is constructed of a fabric like body member, that is flexible, and of material such as, but not limited to, cotton, nylon, terry cloth or a combination thereof, that forms it""s shape by stitching around it. The body is impregnated by moving or rubbing it on the washing article inside, with particles of the washing article, generating bubbles on the outside of the body after it""s been blown into and pushed or squeezed.
A cord is attached to the body that is used to close the neck after inflation, to keep the air inside. At the two ends of the body are attached handles for holding the device by both hands and washing the hard to reach body-parts, also for hanging the device after use. These handles are made of straps or cords or like material so they will not scratch the body-parts, and be convenient to use. It is, another purpose of these handles to make it easy for people with disabilities to reach all parts of their body-parts with ease.